Generally, in a system utilizing 3-dimensional (3D) ultrasound data, a 3D ultrasound diagnostic device acquires the 3D ultrasound data of a target object by using a probe. The 3D ultrasound diagnostic device then displays a 3D image of the target object on a screen of a display device by converting conical coordinates of the acquired data to Cartesian coordinates suitable for display (scan conversion). An Image area of the target object displayed on the screen of a display device through the scan conversion and rendering is called a “view.” An example of the view is illustrated in FIG. 1. The view 101 includes: a 3D ultrasound image 102 of the target object; a 2D ultrasound image 103 for an A sectional plane representing a front side of the 3D ultrasound image 103; a 2D ultrasound image 104 for a B sectional plane representing a lateral side of the 3D ultrasound image 103; and a 2D ultrasound image 105 for a C sectional plane representing a top side of the 3D ultrasound image 102.
FIGS. 2A to 2C show the A, B and C sectional planes in a 3D ultrasound image for the target object. A solid line represents the target object and dashed planes represent the A, B and C sectional planes in FIGS. 2A, 2B and 2C, respectively.
However, the conventional 3D ultrasound diagnostic device mentioned above has the following problems. First, a problem exists in that it takes a long time for performing the scan conversion of the 3D data in the conventional 3D ultrasound diagnostic device. Since the ultrasound images 102 to 105 are configured with the conical coordinates of 3D data, the scan-conversion for the conical coordinates of the 3D data is required to display the 3D data as a view represented with the Cartesian coordinates of the 3D data. This is because the display region of the display device is based on the Cartesian coordinates. However, an arc tangent operation, which is performed for the scan conversion, requires a long operation time. In addition, whenever locations of the 3D data, which are scan-converted to the Cartesian coordinates for rendering 3D data, are changed due to a 3D view operation, the scan conversion should be performed. This is so that the amount of calculation can be increased. As mentioned above, the conventional 3D ultrasound diagnostic device has the problem in that a prolonged time is required to perform a conversion process of the 3D data in order to obtain a desired type from the 3D data. Second, since the acquired data are not stored as 3D data according to the conventional ultrasound diagnostic device, a problem exists in that the 3D information of the target object should be acquired whenever the target object is diagnosed. For example, the conventional ultrasound diagnostic device directly displays an image of information related to organs of a patient on a monitor or the like. Therefore, the patient can be diagnosed and the condition of the patient can be analyzed only when the patient is present. That is, since the 3D data acquired from the target object are not stored, when the patient is not present, a clinical diagnosis can be performed based on just a past diagnosis picture or calling the patient again later.
Third, there exists a problem in that the conventional 3D ultrasound device does not provide images of the 3D sectional planes (e.g. coronal, sagital or axial plane) that is sufficient for diagnosis. Until now, the 3D ultrasound diagnostic device has been used to satisfy human curiosity rather than for a substantial medical examination of the patient by using the 3D ultrasound data. Namely, the conventional 3D ultrasound diagnostic device has been focused to 3-dimensionally displaying the target object instead of displaying the sectional planes necessary to examine the patient. Even if the conventional 3D ultrasound diagnostic device displays the image of the sectional planes, that image is only for 3D image of the target object and a specific image of the A, B or C sectional plane is merely displayed.
Recently, as the market for the 3D ultrasound diagnostic device has increased and a diagnostic application of the 3D ultrasound image has also increased, it has been required to: more quickly display the 3D data; conveniently display the image of the sectional plane in more detail; and perform an identical operation by using stored data even if a patient does not exist.